Bronz sliver and gold Let sliver shine
by Eyesite
Summary: Sliver kit loved his brothers. sliver paw trained with his brothers sliver shine feared his brothers and sliver star had to kill them. gold star is big strong and brave , sliver star is a thin sleek and wise, Bronz to is wily and proud. How did 3 brothers that were once so close end up destroying each other. Well read and find out sliver stars tragic story.


Dark and light

This is my this is my furst fic please be nice conctutve critasiam. I'm not the best at spelling due to a lurning difficulty. But I am not stupid and have a good imagination.

Also I may need some of your oc,s so add them in the reviews

I need cats for pine clan and city strays

leders med cats deputy's the e.s.g

You can not have good without evil you can not have Dark without light. Dark paw is an ambitious and wants to be respected by her clan. Daisy paw is a shy kitty pet born cat Thst just wants to be the best worrer she can.

As these best friends grow they will face many challenges together from a stalker to war between pine clan and the city strays. But thay can both agree on one thing Nether wanted to be part of a profacy or have powers that came with it.

A very light ginger cat stood on the high rock of sun clan light Do you promise to follow the worrer coad Evan at the cost of your life's. Yes we do yellow star said a she cat with dark brown furr and a light brown muzzl and sox. And a slitely fluffy smaller flat eard wight furred she cat with a small light ginger patch on her back ears and tail. Then I now name you dark paw and daisy paw. You two will have thin tail as a mentor. I know I given you the same mentor but thin tail was asking for a clange. Both apprentices walked over to a thin furred pure wight Tom with a long tail. And touched noses. Clan dismissed called yellow star.

A large light brown tom and dark brown she cat walked over to dark paw do me proud said the light brown tom. Work hard said the dark brown she cat. I'll will do my best daddy viper fang. I won't let you down mummy sharp fang. Now go train thin tail is wateing for you. Said sharp fang sternly. The 2 apentices ran over to thin tail. I'm going too said a tiny light brown she kit. Oh now your not soft furr said viper hart picking up the she kit. But daddy I want to be an apentce too. Your only 2 moons Not until your 6 moons now back to the nursery scolded sharp fang.

Almost almost and got ya yes! Yes! Yes! Beemed dark paw. Well done said daisy paw. What did you 2 catch arsked thin tail. I got a sparrow squeaked daisy paw. I got mouse said dark kit proudly. Sniff sniff I smell a voul I'm going to get it said dark paw. It wasn't long before dark paw had 2 mice and a voul. Daisy paw had a sparrow and a crow. Thay got back to camp just before sun down. As dark paw was dropping her pray in the fresh kill pile soft kit came running over to her.

Can I have the voul she sqeeked. I was going to. Said dark paw before she was interrupted. But I want it demanded soft kit. Ok fine said dark paw rolling her eyes and dropping the voul that was quickly snatched up by soft kit. So who is sleeping with you today sharp fang or viper hart arsked dark kit. Um viper fang I think. I know how about I join you in the apentce den. Sajested soft kit. Ha ha nice try. But You aren't an apentce just yet. Larfed dark paw. I can do anything you can do clanged soft kit puffing up her furr. And I can prove it. Give me any apentce roul I bet you I can do it. Demand soft kit. Ok I have the perfect duty for you smiled dark paw evilly. What do s it said the tiny soft kit. Check the elders for ticks. Yuk no way I won't do it said soft kit storming away. Dark paw chukald before a tear fell from her face. Viper hart walked over to dark paw. I'm the deputy I make sure you don't have to see the elders I know you miss rowin hart Peppr claw and Chalk furr. Said fang hart sadly. I miss chalk furr the most he was your mentor right. Questioned dark paw. More like a farder figer any way eat up and go to bed. Said viper hart. Ok daddy.

Go away kitty pet growled a blond tom cat with a wight belly. Oh hush lion paw you mouse brain. Said a stoky wight and brown pachey she cat named jazz paw. Would you tow shut up said a tom with a very light brown fur with a wight pelt. Hello clean paw how was taring today. Questioned dark paw. Oh hay dark paw I didint see you come in. Um hi said daisy paw shyly as she walked in. Hay daisy paw smiled Clean paw. There is 2 nests near the front if you want them. Ok smiled dark paw. Have you eaten yet arked Jazz paw. No answered daisy. I'll grab you some pray said jazz paw leaping out the den. At least that kitty pet is good for something growled lion paw. Dose he realize I'm a kitty pet too wisberd daisy paw to dark paw. Don't remind him wisberd dark paw rolling her eyes. Jazz paw came back in with 2 rats I caurt them today eat up said jazz paw proudly. After a short time daisy paw and dark paw were asleep. Caute ant thay said jazz paw. At lest you can say something wright Thay are caute Evan if daisy was kitty pet. Smiled lion paw. Why are you nice to her and not to me wisberd jazz paw angrily. She may of been born a kitty pet but she was raised a clan cat. And didn't just walk in and be made an appearance like you. Yellow star is too nice To cats like you. Hissed lion paw quietly


End file.
